In the industrial and mobile equipment industries, accidents happen following slips and falls from steps, ladders and stairways. It would be desirable to reduce accident rates by deploying platform systems that enable safe passage into and from large industrial and mobile equipment ground-based structures and machines.
The art considered before filing this application includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,022; 5,033,582; 5,813,494; 5,988,316; 6,347,686; 7,870,932; 8,261,880; 8,668,048; 8,919,497; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0181109 and Great Britain Pan access platform systematent No. GB 2523003.